


Secrets are Made to be Found out with Time

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: To Build a Family [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mob Mentality, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: They find out more information. You learn Mui and Kyuubi have a history. Also we are starting to see a build up of drama in the village.





	Secrets are Made to be Found out with Time

 

Kakashi was walking through the bridge reminiscing about Icha Icha Paradise when he heard his name from behind him. Turning he saw Sakura waving to him and dragging Hinata. Ten Ten was following with Lee and Neji behind her. Kakashi put his book away, knowing that this group could be almost as entertaining. His eyebrows rose as Sakura stopped in front of him with the panting heiress behind her. Team Gai stopped next to them a few seconds later. Kakashi just stared at his student and waited for her to gush out why she was here. Finally she smiled widely and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nervously went over his interaction with Sakura recently but couldn't find anything she would find objectionable.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need your help." Kakashi viewed the group with mild fright when Shikamaru came over.

"You found him? Good, I'll get Shino and Kiba." He wandered a short-ways and yelled down a side street. Soon Kiba and Shino joined the group. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Sakura-chan, What's going on?" She smiled again and Ten Ten grabbed his wrists.

"Come on, we can explain at the library!" They all nodded in agreement and started walking. Kakashi was pulled stuttering behind them. Hinata was walking slowly next to him.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, you don't mind, do you?" He sighed, knowing the power of the female eyes, especially one as important as Hinata to one of his students.

"No, I'm sure it will be fine Hinata-chan." She smiled and nodded. He prayed that he could help them quickly. They were talking quietly among themselves as they wandered back into Konoha. The bridge had been about twenty minutes out of town.

- _Three hours ago_ -

Hinata sat against the tree as she sighed. Neji had said he would tell all of this to Naruto so she could focus on Mui. Shikamaru and Sakura were filling them in on everything they had learned. Mui kept adding her two cents and from the looked of Neji nodding slightly every now and then, so was Youko-san. Hinata had paid extra attention to the part about mates and bonds. As they got to the part about Bijuu, Neji listened with attention but most of this Hinata had already known. She perked when they started to pass tales about each individual bijuu. Like how Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byaka had journeyed to China to become gods there as well. Hinata was giggling at the story about when Suzaku accidently fried Genbu's tail when a story regarding Mui came up.

"There's a really interesting story about Kyuubi and the Bijuu named Mui." Sakura looked excited as Neji started. He glanced at Hinata as she listened intently. "Apparently they were mates. Can you believe it? I wonder if Naruto knows that his passenger has a mate somewhere?" Ino looked up at her.

"But how is that a story? He can have a mate." Sakura nodded and continued.

"Apparently 150 years ago she disappeared." They all stared at her. How do you hide from the most powerful demon around? "It said that a great roar resounded in the heavens as Mui fled from the arms of her mate to this world. Kyuubi was so heart-broken that stopped allowing students to approach him. He has spent the last century looking for her." Kiba looked at her confused.

"Why did she leave?" Sakura grinned like a cat.

"No one knows. Some thought it was because she had disobeyed him and he wanted to punish her, some thought it was because she wanted to leave him and he wouldn't allow this." She shrugged. Shikamaru sighed. He wasn't one for telling bedtime stories like this. He glared slightly at Sakura as she launched into another tale about how Shukaku and Suzaku had created the first desert but Hinata had stopped paying attention.

_Mui? Mui?!_  The bijuu sighed.

_**Yes, Hinata?** _

_Was that true? Are you really hiding from Youko? From the KYUUBI!_

_**Yes, Hina-chan, yes I am.**_  The demon sighed sadly as she began to relate the story.

Neji was hearing a similar discussion from Naruto and Kyuubi. Apparently when Kyuubi added his massive amount of chakra the bonds became more like talking because he could clearly hear every word said.

_You had a mate?_

**_Yes, Kit, I did._ **

_Why did you chase her away? What happened?_ Neji joined the discussion.

_**That is none of your business, Kyokugoma!** _

_Foxy! She was your mate!_

_**I am aware!** _

_Youko, what happened_  Neji felt Kyuubi hesitate. Naruto never called him by his real name. Kyuubi sighed as he went over the incident, not knowing that his mate was doing the exact same thing.

**_We were so happy, Youko and I. We were both in the Bijuu and we were happy with our friends_.**

**Mui was such a beautiful creature. I could never put it to words, but thanks to our link I never had too.**

**_I thought I understood how he felt about me. I wanted young. Both of us had been together nearly two centuries. I know that it was soon, but I thought he loved me that way_.**

**When she asked me about it I got scared. Kits! I wasn't ready! It scared me that I would mess it up or that they would be hurt or I couldn't protect them. So I hid. I hid behind my anger.**

**_His roar of anger overwhelmed me. I knew I had overstepped my boundaries. He was the lord of the Bijuu after all. I was a lower class that had somehow made it as the Gobi_.**

**She fled. By the time I had calmed down enough to realize what I had done she was gone. I looked everywhere for her. Nothing mattered as much as her. The only time I stopped was when Orochi pulled his twice-a-century war.**

_**I hid with the Hyuuga, but then got trapped, because I will not take a life like that.** _

**I have only one thought since I started looking for her.**

_**I have only had one wish since I was confined** _

**Even if I never can explain to her, even if I die trying..**

_**Even if he hates me, even if I loose my freedom..** _

**I JUST WANT TO KNOW MY MATE IS OKAY!**

Hinata and Neji looked at each other as they both heard anguish in their separate minds. They would have to compare notes sometime, but it looked like Shikamaru was trying to get everyone's attention.

"We were told that there were some really good books on demons, including their seals and abilities in our library under the name Neko no Shichi. When I asked Asuma-sensei, he told me to ask Kakashi." Lee jumped up.

"Then we're off to find the coolness that is Kakashi-sensei!"

_-present with Kakashi in tow-  
_

They had been walking about five minutes when they came across a gathering of villagers. The villagers weren't paying attention to them as they began to walk around them. One villager saw them as they were leaving the area though.

"Hey, those are shinobi. They could help." All nine of them stopped instinctively. They looked over at the villagers, they were supposed to help people from the village after all. Kakashi looked at the group suspiciously. Villagers didn't gather outside the village without good reason.

"Could you guys put some chakra into these seals?" They held the seals to Shino. Shino looked at it a moment before looking at Sakura in question, she, and Ten Ten, were the best at this type of thing here. Sakura looked at it as Ten Ten asked what it did. Everyone else hung back. Kakashi barely paid any attention, until the answer was given.

"It is a special ward. It captures any demon that tries to enter the village and strips them of their chakra entirely." The smiles on the villagers faces were slightly sinister. Kakashi was close to seeing red, though his face didn't change. He re-evaluated who was present and recognized prominent business owners and landowners from the villagers. People that had voted for Naruto's death 15 years ago, or had wanted to turn him into a human weapon. He looked and saw that they had nearly a hundred seals. Such seals rarely took much energy, just time to set up. He was about to evaluate his options when he realized that the group around him was deathly silent. He noticed Sakura first as she responded to the villager in the coldest voice he had ever heard.

"I'm sorry. You need to get this cleared with Tsunade-sama. Good day!" She turned, but was grabbed by the arm. The hand didn't stay there though. Lee had grabbed the hand and removed it from her arm almost immediately. Shino pulled Sakura behind Kiba and Ten Ten was pulled behind Neji. Kakashi just stared at them. What were they doing?

"What are you doing?" The villagers had the same question, and didn't feel any compunction about voicing them. "You know what happened with the last demon 15 years ago. I should think you would be happy to be rid of demons for good!" The man tried to push Neji and Kiba aside angrily. Kakashi was wondering how they were going to respond to this when he heard a sharp voice from his side.

"I think angry small-minded people like you should refrain from making decisions for our village." Kakashi turned slowly to face the most terrifying face he had ever seen on the Hyuuga. Hinata was glaring at the villagers with her Byakugan. She was shaking as she reined in her temper. "I believe we all agree with Sakura-chan, you should approach Tsunade-sama." She glared at them as she turned and began to walk away. The entire group followed, guys making sure the girls were in front of them. Kakashi followed in a daze, though not enough of one that he took his attention off the villagers. Once they were out of normal hearing range, he heard them whisper amongst themselves.

" _Demon whore!"_

_"Bet he's fucking the whole lot of them!"_

_"Of course, no other reason to stand up for a demon."_

_"They are tainted."_

_"Do you thing he's had the boys as well as the girls?"_

Kakashi was getting very angry, but he had more self control than the other person in the group with excellent hearing. Kiba and Akamaru sprung at them in rage. Shino immediately caught up with him and stopped him a few inches shy of the first villager as they shrinked away in fear. Hinata immediately went to him, to try and calm him down. They didn't need a brawl of any kind. One of the villagers decided that it would be a good idea to explain the Inuzuka's actions. He pointed to Hinata as the entire shinobi group pulled Kiba back.

"I bet she is the one who was tainted first, couldn't do anything in her clan so she sought power elsewhere." His voice accidentally carried further than he expected. Wrong thing to say. Neji, who had been next to his cousin, holding Kiba back, sprang over Hinata and at the man in fury only to be grabbed by a very strong hand.

"Inu! Contain!" The chunnin watched in amazement as Ibiki landed in between them and the villagers. Shino pulled at Kiba, joined by Kurenai. Hinata went towards her cousin, who had turned to snarl at his interference. The snarl died in his throat as he looked into the pupiless eyes of his uncle. Lee was held by Ten Ten and Gai as they pulled away from the fight. Asuma's hand on Shikamaru's shoulder prevented his interference and Kakashi had a tight grip on Sakura's wrist, which she resisted with her increasing strength. Kakashi eventually pulled her arm around her to prevent her from breaking his hold.

The villagers were likewise surrounded, by Anbu and Black Ops. They were being rounded and separated as Ibiki kept his eyes on both parties. Finally he sighed and the entire group of villagers were poofed to the jail directly in an effort to calm down the chunnin. Ibiki would deal with them there. They had broken several rules. Even outside the village the rule was no word or action about demons unsanctioned by the Hokage. In addition they had deliberately provoked shinobi and they had shoved two chunnin without cause.

Iruka and Ebisu appeared and came over to the group of exceedingly annoyed chunnin.

Neji had stared at his uncle a moment before he remembered why he was so mad. He yanked himself away without success. He was about to try again when Hinata's hand lay on his shoulder.

"Iie, Itoko, matte yo. You need to calm down. We don't want to fight." She continued to squeeze his shoulder gently as her words penetrated his skull.

"Why!?" She was confused, but she didn't think it was directed at her. She looked at her impassive father in question before she realized that Neji had never spoken with Hiashi about Naruto and had no idea how he felt about her boyfriend.

"Shinobi do not attack out of anger." Hiashi's quiet words were a wall that banged Neji upside the head. He practically glared at his uncle.

"Because you believe them?! Because demon's aren't human? Because they don't deserve to be here?" His angered words broke through every chunnin's mind there. They stopped struggling as they tuned in to the debate taking place. They had never, ever thought they would see Neji yelling,  _yelling_ , at his clan head.

Hiashi remained still as Neji's words washed over him. Hinata was joined by Ten Ten as they tried to calm Neji down. Sakura elbowed the unsuspecting Kakashi and went over to Iruka.

"Why do you let them say that?!" Iruka looked at her sadly as Hiashi finally looked at his daughter.

"We should go home. Hinata-" He was cut off as Kiba leaped in front of the two Hyuuga chunnin, effectively blocking Hiashi from coming closer.

"NO! You will answer here! Not in the safety of that frozen clan mansion!" Hinata and Hiashi both bristled at his comment but Hinata was the one who spoke.

"Kiba! Neji! Calm Down!" Her firm, clear voice carried to Sakura and Lee. Shikamaru and Shino came over to listen. Hinata turned to her father, to all the jounin present. "We want an answer, Tou-sama. This is not the first time we have heard anger against demons run through the village. We want to know why it is allowed when the people talking about it know perfectly well what happened." Hiashi looked into his daughter's hard eyes. He hadn't realized she was this annoyed about it. Sakura spoke next.

"Also, why is it allowed to talk about foxes being hunted for sport? We do not allow this type of animal abuse in the village and only reason it doesn't happen to a great extent is because those too young would not understand." Hiashi's eyes darted to Sakura. Shikamaru continued.

"Foxes, and for some reason cats, hunted for the fun of it. Because they have an 'evil disposition'." 

"Human's are not superior to animals like this. Even if we have beef with a demon that looks like an animal, it isn't the animals fault!" Kiba snarled.  Hinata's voice carried over them bringing them back to the main topic.

"Especially since that cruelty is extended to certain people. Why is it tolerated?" All the adults stared at the chunnin in amazement. Until Kakashi smashed a tree anyway. He hadn't been staring at them. His brain had stopped at Shikamaru's statement. They all looked at him in amazement, even Sakura hadn't seen her cool-headed sensei do that before. Gai appeared before him, gripping his shoulder.

"Calm down..." Kakashi glared at him, then at Hiashi and Asuma. Then he turned around and sat down, shaking as he tried to control his breathing, Gai right next to him. Iruka looked at him in confusion before turning back to his former students.

"We don't tolerate it. Those we catch actually performing the act are severely punished. This is why it is illegal to speak of Naruto and Kyuubi. It was our hope that your generation wouldn't judge him like this." The chunnin looked at each other, most of them had figured this out already. Iruka looked at Kakashi worriedly. "Ibiki, Ebisu and I have been watching you since Naruto told me you knew. We knew it was only a matter of time before you realized all that Naruto heard in our village. We can't stop everything. As you can see we don't always tolerate it well." He gestured towards Kakashi, who was standing with a blank look on his face again.

"How did you all find out?" Hiashi asked this question. He knew when his daughter had found out but the rest...

"With the exception of Sakura-chan, Shino-kun, and Chouji-san, they all found out when I did, Tou-sama." 

"Have you heard a lot about killing or harming cats?" Asuma came forward, concerned.  Sakura shook her head slightly.

"Not as much as foxes, probably because they are used as pets, but it was still there. I don't understand that?"

 Gai answered this time.  "Nearly 35 years ago, when we were infants, Byaka, seven-tailed tiger, attacked the village much like Kyuubi did." Although the chunnin all looked at them with curiosity, that was all they were getting.

* * *

Naruto sat in the area in front of Kyuubi's cage. He had known that the fox had a secret he wasn't spilling, but a mate. One that he didn't even know where she was. He looked up at the great beast, who had curled around himself, back to the chunnin. Naruto walked forward and slowly placed a hand on the warm fur that encompassed the bijuu. Kyuubi looked at Naruto as the blonde disappeared to the real world. A few seconds later he felt Naruto pull him there with a summoning jutsu.

He opened his eyes to see Jiraiya look at him curiously. He bristled, he wasn't going to lose it in front of this human who still refused to trust him. Except Naruto picked up his small form and turned and walked to the pond. He sat in the warm water and held Kyuubi.

"Mui was a water bijuu, ne? When I miss Hinata, I find warm water and I remember what it feels like with her chakra in it." Kyuubi let the warm water lap into his fur as he too remembered his beloved. He buried his head in the crook of Naruto's arm as sobs began to shake his form. Silently, he let the tears come as Naruto sat there with his friend as they shared the water and the memories. He knew what it meant when you couldn't see one that means so much to you, when you don't know what happened, and you would be alright just knowing they were going to be fine.

Jiraiya sat on the edge of the pond, drinking his sake. He glanced at the fox as he huddled in the chunnin's arms. At times like this, Jiraiya saw the man, the shinobi that Naruto would become someday.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked next to Gai. They were following the chunnin to the library. After the last statement the group broke slightly. Kakashi and the chunnin continued to the library, with the addition of Gai. The rest of the jounnin and Iruka went back to what they had been doing before they were called to deal with this incident. Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, Why did you need me at the library?" Sakura glanced back over her shoulder.

"We were told you were the best person to find stuff written by Neko no Shichi." Two steps later the entire group stopped, realizing that both jounin had stopped at this statement.

"Wh-wh-where's you hear that name?" Kakahsi looked sheet white. Gai looked at him concerned. He wasn't sure how much more of this his friend could take. Kakashi's emotional restraint had been tested badly today, he didn't need any more reminders. Sakura looked at him.

"When we went to the Shunsui Temple to study demons, one of the people there suggested the author. We couldn't find him in our library files though." Kakashi shook his head and responded quietly.

"That would be because the book she wrote are kept in the shinobi portion of the library. They aren't available to most villagers, for obvious reasons." His reference to the earlier incident left them all wondering what kind of books these were.

Once they arrived at the library, Kakashi and Gai showed them where the books were, in a very small dark corner, forgotten, and then decided they wouldn't wait around. Gai watched Kakashi quietly as they walked back. The white-haired jounnin was very pensive. Gai frowned at this. He remembered Kakashi when they were genin. He was cocky and, well, angsty. After his father's death, he seemed ready to prove to the village that he was nothing like his father. He didn't care about anything outside of orders and accomplishing the mission. Even getting a genin team and the Yondiame as his teacher didn't help much. Then he met Her. Truthfully Gai and Kakashi had met her at the same time. She was so different, older somehow, then everyone else. After Kakashi had lost first Obito and then Ren, Gai didn't know if he could recover. Gai was recovering from a similar loss at the time. Then they both spent more time with Her. For those short few years, he saw Kakashi actually carefree and happy. Gai had allowed that to heal his own soul. After She was gone, Kakashi threw himself into his work, going Anbu full time. It wasn't until the injury forced him to settle for Jounin for several years that Gai saw his friend in the open again. Then he didn't seem alright. He did seem happy, but it was a front. Gai watched from far away as Kakashi put up grin after grin to everyone. Then something incredible happened. He saw Kakashi truly laugh. For the first time in 12 years, he saw Kakashi laugh. Uzimaki Naruto had broken through that shell that Kakashi had put up, just like She had. Without that blonde around, he could see Kakashi begin to mellow back into full "mask" mode again.

Kakashi shighed softly as soon as he realized Gai was studying him. His friend had been around him a lot recently. Truthfully, he was glad his friend was so close, but he was as worried about Gai. They had fallen for her in much the same way as Sakura with Sasuke and Lee. She had ended with Kakashi and Maito had moved on but he had been there for them both everytime they needed it. They had been friends for over 15 years. It had to hurt Gai to keep getting this brought up. Of all of them, Gai was the one who had had the toughest time dealing with her disappearance. He sighed. Gai's strength always came from focusing on helping someone else. Kakashi would stay by his friend. He had disappeared into the world of Anbu, but he made sure that Gai was busy the entire time with genin. Then he met Lee. Kakashi couldn't have been happier for his friend. Lee was what Gai needed, though Kakashi thought they went a little over board. He looked at his best friend.  _Oh well, friendship wasn't one big thing but too many little things_.

* * *

Hinata ran over to Gai as he walked by the library. They had been researching the demon books for nearly a week. They were learning about the history of demonic seals and chakra. Hinata was studying the seals aspect hoping that she could figured hers out. She could make it appear and had drawn it for study but so far, no luck. She was taking a break, before her head exploded, and planned to ask Gai about the author. She hadn't missed the look on either his or Kakashi's face when they heard the request.

"Ano, Gai-sensei?" He looked at her. He had been kinda bored since his team was out helping some villagers after a flood. While they had sent word of an attack, they said they were fine without backup and only Ten Ten was injured. She would be checked out when she returned. Thus his boredom and his hunt for his constant source of entertainment and tests, Kakashi.

"Hinata-chan! Your brillance is lighting up the sky today!" Hinata glanced at the cloudy sky that threatened to rain in skeptism, but continued with her request.

"Ano, Neko no Shichi, did they actually know a demon, or a bijuu?" Gai glanced her way. Before he could respond though they both heard a rumble as Sakura sped towards them.

"Sakura-chan! You now light the worl-" Sakura cut Gai off.

"Later, Gai-sensei. Both of you! Their back. Ten Ten- Neji is- They're hurt-." Sakura gasped as she tried to breath. Hinata and Gai caught the message. Sakura explained further as they dashed for the hospital.

"When they returned Ten Ten was already in a coma. Apparently the attackers were some weird circus people and they hit pressure points. Ten Ten said she felt 'fuzzy' but it was nothing. Then there was a rock slide that caught all three of them and some villagers. Ten Ten shoved Lee and the vllagers out of the way but couldn't move herself. Neji was caught at the other end. We've scaned her. Her injuries are minor and healing. Neji says her chakra system is wrong, but he isn't able to elaborate. Your Byakugan is more detail oriented so we were hoping you could help. Also, you need to convince Neji to see treatment. We know he has a broken rib if not more." Hinata nodded as the three of them entered the hospital and raced for the third floor, following Sakura's lead.

They came down a hall to see Neji sitting on a bench in the hallway. He held his head in his hands. Sakura and Gai continued into the room and Hinata stopped to talk to her cousin.

"Itoko?" She gently tapped his shoulder. Neji looked up at her.

"Hinata-sama?" She knelt in front of him.

"Ano, will you tell me what is wrong?" She let a concerned smile grace her lips as Neji looked at her, slightly lost.

"She's injured. She had been, but she said it was tingly or fuzzy and it didn't hurt. She took it easy. The rock slide. I saw her push Lee out of the way and then turn to move and freeze. It was like her back seezed. She was unconscious before the rocks got to her. I tried to look at the injury. The rocks didn't hurt her much. She was limp. But her chakra. It wasn't right. It was wrong. I don't know!" He fisted his hands on his knees. He looked at his cousin. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream.

"Itoko..." She placed her hands on his. They turned over and grasped hers tightly. She glanced to one side and saw Ten Ten's parents. Her mother spoke first.

" Neji-kun?"

He looked at her.  "Sasami-san..." He stood, trembling with effort. He gave them a deep bow.

"Gomen! I didn't protect-" She didn't let him continue, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Iie, Neji-kun. You need to protect her now. Be here waiting for her." The doctor came out at this point as Neji stared at the woman's eyes in sad hope. Hinata noticed him first.

"Doctor, may we come in?" He looked at her.

"She is in a coma. We cannot find any thing wrong with her. I do not know when she will awaken. You ay go in, but please be calm." Sasami pulled her husband in as she went inside. Hinata turned to Neji, who looked like he was in a trance.

"Itoko? Can you go in?" Neji looked at her. She smiled slightly and took his hand. He followed her into the room, staying close enough to her to be breathing on her neck. He needed the proximity for support.

Ten Ten looked like she was sleeping. There were several differences though. First she would have never been able to sleep through the talking and whimpers in the room, whimpers curtousy of Lee and Gai. Sakura had left with the doctor. Also, Ten Ten's breathing was shallow and fast. Her face was scrunched in discomfort. Hinata frowned at the sight when she heard her cousin's voice.

"Can you help?" She looked at Neji. He had never actually asked for her help before. She had helped him, sure, but it usually just happened. "Onegai, Hinata-sama, help her?" His whisper was pleading. Hinata smiled and placed a hand on his hand where it held hers. Then she approached Ten Ten. In the back of her mind she registored Neji hanging back and Gai and Lee quieting. She knew she was more detailed with her chakra then Neji. She activated her Byakugan.

At first, everything semed normal, wrong, but in a way like it was supposed to be wrong. Like nature had simply had an oppsie. Forming her hands into the seal, she increased her Byakugan.

_Moto Moto! MOTO!_  She focused in on the area that seemed wrong. Finally she was close enough to see the problem. With a whoosh, she relaxed her chakra. She had a quick conference with Mui and turned to Neji. She led him outside.

"Hinata-sama? Is she okay?" Hinata was trying to get him to calm down slightly and listen to her. He was too upset.

"Itoko. Itoko! NEJI!" Her firm, clear voice cut through his thoughts and reached the part of him trained as a shinobi. She sighed, he attention grabbed. "I need your help. I think I can reverse it, but I need your help afterwards." His face was firmed and determined.

"Hai!" She glanced into the room.

"When we are just learning the Juuken, we learn to wrap our chakra around our selves as an exercise in control and strength. Can you still do that?"He nodded, "When I'm done, I will be tired, both mentally and physically.I need you to wrap your chakra around me." He looked at her. He had known it could be done, but there would be very little reason to do so. "While that tired, I won't be able to manage the mix between my chakra and that of my friend. Also, that low on chakra means that any scan will reveal her. Until I speak with Tou-sama, I will follow his wishes that no one knows." Neji nodded understanding. He would form a barrier of sorts. He could do that.

"Do not worry, Hinata-sama. I have the chakra still." Hinata frowned.

"That is important. However, I doubt Tou-sama will like being kept from his daughter when she is injured. You have to hold this until I wake up. You can NOT let up. Even if Tou-sama asks you too. and with the others there, you will not be free to explain." Neji saw what she was saying. It may not have mattered before, but Hiashi will want to take her home to Kione-sensei. He could get mad enough to use the seal on Neji. Neji knew his answer, but reviewed it for Hinata's sake.

"I will do it." She nodded firmly and walked back into the room. She turned to Lee.

"Lee-san, Could you please find me a bucket of water?" Lee looked at her but saluted and raced out of the room, his legs were obviously fine. She sighed and reached for Naruto. She wanted to warn him what was about to happen and not worry about her. She wasn't going to be hurt, just very tired and slightly vulnerable. By the time she had explained, and convinced, all this to Naruto, Lee was back with a bucket of water. She placed by the chair she figured Neji would be sitting in in a few minutes and swirled the water a moment, integrating her chakra thoroughly.

She looked at Ten Ten. Reaching inside she contacted Mui and they began the process.

Step 1 Locate the problem areas

Ten Ten had six pressure points where the chakra was behaving incorrectly. Hinata had her parents place her on her side so the Hyuuga could reach all of them.

Step 2 Identify the cause

The chakra paths were damaged in such a way that the walls were forming a spiral. It forced the chakra faster and faster until it went out f control. In some places it also forced the chakra back on itself.

Step 3 Integrate her chakra with Ten Ten's

This was the dangerous stage. If she integrated too much her chakra could irreperably contaminate TenTen's or vice versa. Gently Hinata flowed her chakra into Ten Ten's body as she would water and allowed it to mix with blood first and then chakra itself.

Step 4 Connect all body systems

Everyone watched in amazement as Ten Ten's breathing evened out to the same pace and depth as Hinata. Hinata knew their hearts were now in synch. She took deep, steady breaths.

Step 5 close tekatsu around effected area

Opening her eyes to Ten Ten's body, she presicely hit and shut off the tekatsu points around the affected area. This allowed Ten Ten's chakra to get back under some semblance of control. Hinata smiled as it calmed down.

Step 6 Gather chakra at closed tekatsu

This was the part she needed Mui for mostly. Control she had, strength, on the other hand was not in her amount of chakra. She had to gather an extrodinary amount of chakra at every closed Tekatsu point.

Step 7 Enlarge Tekatsu points in the surrounding area.

Tekatsu points control the amount of flow as well as the direction. Med-nin increased the amount of chakra in an area, speeding up the healing process. Hinata could do this now that she had integrated with Ten Ten's system. In addition, Mui had extensive knowledge in this.

Step 8 Force tekatsu open with chakra, forcing walls to straighten

This was a classic Hyuuga stragety. You couldn't perform it during a fight because of the time involved, but given enough time and energy, you can re-open tekatsu points by shoving chakra through them. Hinata pulled on Mui through her seal as they gathered the chakra. As the chakra rushed throuhg it forced the walls of the pathway to straighten. Hinata felt herself growing weaker as she maintained the pressure, determined to finish the job. When she was sure the last wall was stright she felt her strength leave her. She slumped backwards to be caught by familiar hands.

Neji lifted his cousin into his arms as she fell nearly limp. Hinata raised her hand to stop him though. He heard her say that she had to finish. Hinata knew she had one more step to complete. Neji could have sworn he heard her whisper...

"Step 9 remove and separate foreign chakra"

This was the hardest step, and the one reason Hinata was the ONLY one qualified to do this. Mui helped her guide her own chakra out of Ten Ten and back into herself. The watchers looked on in amazement as Hinata's breath came in gasps as Ten Ten's evened out. She felt her ears screaming as she pulled the last bit out and slumped back into her cousin's arms.

Neji caught her, worried about his cousin. Her face was frowning as her gasping breath flowed through her parted lips. He felt her in a cold sweat. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Itoko, remember not until I wake up..." She fell into unconcsious at that word. Neji gathered her into his arms as he sat on the chair. Pulling your chakra out of you body was a pre-cursor to shooting it out of your hands. It concentrated on drawing chakra out f the body then allowing it back in, surrounding the body in a sort of chakra shield. He would use it now. You could swirl in out and then in again around you body. He ws using the same principle, uncluding Hinata by connecting his hands around her to use them as a conduit. He felt a mixed chakra brush against his as he sat there. Hinata's chakra clashed against his as he completely covered them in his swirling chakra. He could feel Hinata's chakra in chaos as he held his chakra in check. He felt a unstable mixture of demonic and human chakra thrash inside Hinata as she tried to recover. She hadn't told him a time table so he would simply have to wait.

Sakura and the doctor rushed in as he was situating himself on the chair. Sakura immediately went over to the Hyuuga pair only to pull up short unable to pass Neji's barrier with out feeling burned. The Doctor looked at them.

"I don't know what she did, but it worked. Ten Ten is recovering from the classic signs of sleeping! She will probably be over-energetic for a while, but totally fine." Everyone sighed in relief at this. The doctor turned to the Hyuuga. "Is she alright? Maybe I should have a look at her?" Neji shook his head.

"She doesn't want anyone near her until she wakes up. She said she'd be fine." Neji looked at his cousin, slightly worried. He actually had no idea what his cousin had done or what she doing now. He was worried about her. Her chakra was very unstable right now.

* * *

Naruto sent re-assuring thoughts in Neji's direction as he felt the Hyuuga start to feel worry. He was concerned about Hinata too, but her plan was sound, he had run it by Youko and it was the correct action, if she had the strength for it. Humans rarely did, and Hinata had problems with strength in the past. He hoped she knew what she was doing. He held up his end by maintaining a stable flow of his chakra to her system for their bond.

* * *

Neji had been hoping his uncle wouldn't find out that he was back until HInata awoken. It was a fools hope, but he tried anyway. Hiashi had become very close to his nephew and as such Neji knew to expect his uncle soon. He was proven correct when not five minutes after Hinata had fallen unconscious, his uncle swept into the room, concerned.

He froze when he saw that now only was Neji injured but his daughter was unconscious. He had assumed she would already be here, but not injured. He had expected to find her talking quietly with either Ten Ten or Neji or both if they were in the same room. Stepping towards his family he pulled up short when he came in contact with Neji's protective chakra. Activating his Byakugan, he was frustrated to find that he couldn't scan either Hyuuga through the thick Chakra. Neji was obviously mostly fine if he had this much chakra.

"Neji, will you please give Hinata to me?" Neji opened his eyes from concentrating on Naruto's soothing presence to look at his uncle.

"I'm sorry uncle. She requested I not let up on my chakra until she awakened." Hiashi frowned at this.

"It would be better for Kione-sensei to look at her." Neji shook his head, knowing it wasn't going to do him any good at all.

"Iie, I'm sorry Uncle." He looked at his uncle, trying to figure a way to do this that kept his promise to Hinata and not die in the process. He could feel Naruto's worry as he had been unconsciously transmitting all of the scene to the blonde.

"Neji. Release my daughter. Now." He knew that tone, though it hadn't been directed at him in many many years. He steadied himself and forced himself to face his uncle's stare as he saw the hand sign related to his seal.

He waited, but HIashi never had the chance to finish his seal. The pail next to Neji came to life and swirled around Neji and Hinata chaotically. It pushed everyone back away from the pair. Neji stared wide eyed until he felt Hinata's hand in his neck.

**"Neji, our chakra is responding to yours. You must calm down. Our chakra will attack without regard for friend in this state."** He shuddered as he heard the bijuu's voice. He consciously tried to settle his own chakra. He looked through the wall of water to see it heading closer to Ten Ten's bed and forced himself to calm down. The water slowed and retreated to within a half meter of his seat. Hiashi approached, slightly shaken but still determined.  **"Hinata cannot heal when she fears for her loved ones. Our body can't handle this chakra much longer!"**

"Hiashi-sama, onegai. The water is reacting to my unease. If you would please wait until Hinata-sama awakens." Hiashi glared at him.

"I will not stand for threats, Neji. I want my daughter." Neji gritted his teeth to bite back his anxiety.

"I will not break my promise to Hinata-sama." He looked at Lee and nodded to him. Lee shook the surprised look off his face and swiftly crossed the room to where their teammate lay. He stood there to wait for the final decision to take her out of there or just stay put. They had talked about this before. If anything cause a conflict between Neji and his clan, they were to get each other safe first, deal with the Hyuuga later. He wouldn't tolerate any other response in this matter. He looked back to Hiashi-sama. "I swore to hold this until Hinata-sama awoke, Hiashi-sama, and I fully intend to." Hiashi stared at the Hyuuga's determined stare. He looked at his daughter frantically. With all the chakra flying around, her seal could be doing any number of things, very few of them good. He felt a hand on his arm.

Ten Ten looked at the clan head in annoyance. She had just awoke to hear some of the argument and after making sure she had the energy, and fighting off Lee's concerned hold, she reached for the Hyuuga.

"Hinata-chan wouldn't have told him that if she didn't believe it would work out. She had to have known you would end up here. She should have been able to guess how you would react and still she made this request of Neji. Trust them. Becuase you are not getting through that chakra." He looked at her face and then looked beyond her to her parents. Both had erected a seal shield around that end of the room, protecting the bed and their seats from the whirlwind around his family members. He sighed and, while glaring at Neji, he nodded and sat down.

Neji felt himself calm down further, enough that Hinata was no longer reacting.  **"Thank you"**  He pulled her tighter, using Naruto's protective feeling and his own meditative techniques to keep himself calm.

Hinata stirred nearly an hour later. She slowly opened her eyes. Neji had been wondering when she would. Her chakra had gotten more and more stable over the last few minutes it was almost normal. She looked at him tiredly. He pulled her close enough that her mouth was near his ear.

"Thank you Itoko." He smiled and looked at her. She looked very tired. Certainly not in any condition to deal with her father. He looked at her thoughtfully, then at Ten Ten as she walked over. She had been up and about for the better part of the last twenty minutes and now she recognize the exhaustion in both Hyuuga. She thought over what she had learned from Hinata and had an idea. Neji watched in confusion, along with the rest of the room, as she picked up the bucket of water, turned, and dumped it on the two Hyuuga.

Everyone looked at her as if she had gone completely stark raving mad. She had just soaked two, very exhausted Hyuuga. She smirked as the two in question looked at her in surprise, then nin gratitude. The water was full of Hinata's chakra and now it rejuvenated her. She sighed and stood and turned to see her father. She had a pretty good idea of what had passed.

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his bondees feel closer to normality. He smirked at Kyuubi. They had started playing card with Jiraiya a while back to get both males' minds off their mates. He found that he was incredibly lucky at poker, but Foxy was even better. Between the two of them, they were creaming Jiraiya.

* * *

Hinata was angry. She had been that way alot more recently. Neji walked behind her uncertainly. They had stayed long enough for Neji to get healed, after Hinata glaring at him, practically daring him to argue with her and Ten Ten. Then the Hyuuga had headed home. She had gotten a "report" from Lee on what had happened while she was out and she was displeased. She entered her home to greet Hanabi and assure her that everyone was fine. She saw her father head for his office and followed.

Neji followed at a distance and decided to wait outside the door to his uncles office. Hiashi sat as he notice the location of his two family members. He sighed slightly to calm the thrum of anger he felt at Hinata's refusal to see Kione-sensei. Hiashi looked at his daughter as he waited h\for her to start. She didspeak, though he doubted he had ever guessed he would hear these words from her..

"I am disappointed Tou-sama." He looked at her in surprise before schooling his features.

"I hardly see why my actions could be seen in a negative light." Hinata's gaze hardened.

"You threatened Neji. More than that, you were forcing him to chose between your threat and my decision." Hiashi's voice hardened at this.

"Your health was foremost on my mind-" Hinata interrupted him for the first time in her life.

"For the first time in my life, Tou-sama, I do not care." Hinata was beyond pissed. Hiashi's eyebrow rose at this. "You had no right, as my father, or as his clan leader to threaten him in that fashion. You had now idea what I had done or what could be done to help me." She was starting to pant in anger. Hiashi fisted his hands under the table top.

"I am your father, and that alone gives me the right." Hinata stilled as she looked at him, as if suddenly realizing who she was arguing with. She bent her head slightly.

"If you will not trust me, why should I trust you?" Hiashi frowned at this. He hadn't thought this afternoon went that far. This afternoon was simply a matter of concern and knowledge. "I am not referring to just this afternoon. You refuse to tell me why I am not allowed to work with water, yet I see my sister practice in the rain all the time. You will not discuss my mother and yet it is a secret I must bare. I don't know what to trust in you, Tou-sama." Hiashi looked at her with wide eyes, before they slitted in anger.

"And yet you would trust your cousin, who has nearly killed you recently." Hinata flared at that statement.

"I trust him enough to know that when my succession comes to a head he will be the person chosen as my second." Hiashi sat back at this. He hadn't known Hinata was even thinking about the clan succession in this much detail yet. He snarled.

"That would be unwise. Even as loyal as he is, he still contains the seal-" Hinata cut him off.

"He stood up to you. I doubt there is a more frightening opponent in our clan, or one whose opinion he cares more about." Hiashi stared at his daughter as she controled her strained breathing. Hinata finally responded to Naruto's calming presence and regained her sanity enough to realise she shouldn't be yelling at her father. She sighed and spoke again in a more controled tone. "Itoko and I have come to terms about our past, Tou-sama. You and I still need to discuss ours." She began to walk away.

"Hinata it is my right as your father to protect you." Hinata turned her head as she opened the door.

"Tou-sama, if Itoko had stopped his chakra, my body would have been torn apart by the chakra trying to leave my body and I doubt most of the people in the room would have escaped without some injury." Her quiet voice carried to her father as she closed the door. He sat back hard. He felt Neji follow Hinata to the kitchen and they sat with Hanabi. He looked out at the garden behind his office. So many secrets surrounded those he cared about. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this.

A bird

A grace

A woman

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes: Hi, sorry this took so long. I could decide what to do about the ending. This is a cliff hanger of sorts, but I've found out over my life that sometimes life is that way and you just have to wait. This is another oneshot
> 
> Again, alerting this story, or any of my one-shots won't alert you to when I update anything, because it doesn't tell you a revised chapters and one-shots don't have more chapters, please alert me as an author to follow my series.
> 
> "Secrets are made to be found out with time"- Charles Sanford


End file.
